Promiscuous
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: It's a NeilXTheresa couple... a song, and.. a 1 SHOT fanfic.


Promiscuous

Disclaimer: I don't own COTT, and I don't own this song either.

Summary: It's a NXT couple, but I like the couple JXT and NXT... so that's why!

* * *

Starting the song, Theresa and Neil were in Theresa's room, they were beggining to sing "Promiscuous", and the others were spying on them, as they started to sing: 

------------------------------------

Theresa: Am I throwing you off?  
Neil: Nope!  
Theresa: Didn't think so...  
Neil: How ya doing young lady  
The feeling that you gave me really drives me crazy  
You dont have a player on your trunk  
I was at a loss of words  
First time that we spoke

Theresa: If ya looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you looking for her in the day time in the light  
Neil: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

Theresa: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it?

Neil: All I can do is try, gim'one chance  
What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand

I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so loose

Theresa: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chorus-  
Neil: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Theresa: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Neil: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Theresa: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
You ready?

Verse-  
Theresa: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Neil: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
where u at, do you mind if I come to

Theresa: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

Neil: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

Theresa: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I may need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
Neil: I want you on my team  
Theresa: So does everybody else.

Neil: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

Theresa: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus-  
Neil: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Theresa: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Neil: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Theresa: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
You ready?

Verse-  
Neil: (beat) frica Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Theresa: (beat) frica Don't get mad, don't be mean

Neil: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Theresa: (beat) frica Don't get mad, don't be mean

Neil: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

Theresa: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Neil: Bring that on?  
Theresa: You know what I mean

Neil: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

Theresa:I'm only trying to get inside of your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Neil: It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gone like

Theresa:Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus-  
Neil: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Theresa: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Neil: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Theresa: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one and the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

---------------------------------------------------

"That was nice, you 2" Archie said.

"Yeah" Herry replied.

And then the others went out, and Neil and Theresa started to make out.

* * *

I got the lyrics at a site and copy and paste it). 


End file.
